Is it a Date?
by Phantom Shyraz
Summary: (Poirot Cafe Prompt Exchange) When Sonoko rested her feet at the nearby cafe, this wasn't what she had been expecting. -ONE SHOT-
**-Is It A Date?-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

A/N: Written for Poirot Cafe Prompt exchange. This is a second attempt at the same prompt, the first being "Convoluted Mess", which I found not suited to the prompt. HakuKai if you squint. Might be slightly OOC. Anyways, enjoy~

* * *

Prompt:

Sonoko finally gets a date with Kaitou KID. It...wasn't what she expected.

* * *

Sonoko was resting her feet after a long day's shopping (there was a discount at the local mall) at the nearby cafe when she was approached by a handsomely rugged male.

"Mind if I sit here Miss?" Without waiting for an answer, and quite presumptuous in Sonoko's mind, he sat at the free seat by her side. "I must say you have the best taste in coffee."

And he had the nerve to take a sip out of her cup. Wait, not her cup. He was holding a thermos, so his own cup.

"Say, I'm new to this area, would you mind showing me around?"

Sonoko looked at the face of the man, thank goodness he was easy on the eyes. The man had a pair of metallic half rimmed glasses with a small clover decal on the side. He wore a pressed white suit jacket with a blue shirt underneath. There was a bright red pocket square sticking out from his jacket's breast pocket. The way he was dressed, it was familiar to Sonoko.

"Miss?" The man leaned in closer, waving his hand in front of Sonoko's eyes.

It took a while for Sonoko's brains to catch up. But she finally recognised the colour scheme. She jumped out of her seat, upsetting her drink onto her clothes.

"You're...your...you're...!" She stuttered.

"Ah-ah." He wagged his finger. Gestured for Sonoko to sit back down. "I'm not exactly in uniform so please refrain from calling me by name."

After a moment's of hyperventilation, she calmed back down, eyes alight and in a joyful glee.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!"

The man chuckled.

"Here, let me clean you up." Flashing a smile, he clicked his fingers and within a puff of smoke, Sonoko found herself wearing one of the pieces of clothing she brought a few moments ago.

"Now that you're appropriately dressed, let us be off." He stood up, offering his hand. "If I could have the pleasure of your company?"

Nodding, as her voice failed her completely, she stood up but looking down at the bags at her feet, she let out a sigh of dismay.

"Never fear for I am here." Another click and another puff, this time in pink, her bags disappeared.

Sonoko swooned.

"Do you have any suggestions?" He offered his arm, which Sonoko immediately latched on with enthusiasm.

They walked around the mall, and when Sonoko's voice decided to come back alive, she gave a running commentary.

"Ah, the day has been fun." At the end of the tour, he took Sonoko's hand and led them back to the cafe they met. "My deepest thanks for your help. Now for a bit of business."

"Business?"

"Yes, there has been something I have been wanting to ask." Scratching his cheeks with slight embarrassment. "I wanted to know, how did you manage a long-distance relationship? I remember your boyfriend always had to travel for tournaments and tho only thing keeping you through was your determination and confidence that he wouldn't cheat on you..."

"Are _You_ in a...relationship?" Eyes widening just a fraction. Was he asking Sonoko for love advice?

"..." His facial expression was difficult to read but she did see a bit of pink hidden.

"You're having difficulty with your relationship..."

"The thing is, I'll never be able to know whether they would come back to me. The constant flying and being away, I'll never know if they might find someone else, someone more...law abiding."

"You?" She asked with an incredulous tone. It was replied with a hesitant nod. "You're like one of the two people I know that has confidence in spades! And besides, how could anyone not like you?"

"I can think of a few instances..."

"Look, if they picked you, this person should at least know what they're getting into, so you being who you are and doing what you do should not matter to them." Bravely, she took the hand resting on the table to give him an encouraging squeeze. "Have a bit of trust in this someone you pick and you'll see it goes a long way."

"Thanks Suzuki-jousan."

"We just had a heart-to-heart moment, you could call me by my name."

He seems to be hesitating about something. It took a while before he opened his mouth.

"Thank you, Sonoko-chan. Call me Kaito." He was grinning happily.

"Um...if you like, we can exchange phone numbers and we can, I don't know, come out for drinks and stuff if you feel like you needed someone to vent your frustrations on. I know I sometimes want a male's respective on things concerning Makoto-san..."

"Hmm...I think I would like that. And we can have fun shopping trips as well. I sure need some new dresses for my disguises."

Sonoko giggled, taking out her phone to exchange the details.

"Oh, I love for you to join me on my shopping trips. With Ran, you know who she is right, well she's always either running into cases with her father or busy with her would-be husband, she rarely could accompany me and I've been missing these trip."

"Message me when you do, I'll have to _dress appropriately_." He winked, then walked off.

Sonoko lifted her drink for sip, only to find the napkin acting as the coaster has writing on it.

 _I've taken the liberty to send your bags back to your home via courier. Feel free to continue shopping. ~_

She smiled happily. At least she can continue shopping once more, the sale is still going on and there's no time to waste. Only, she was interrupted by a phone call from Ran.

"Hey Ran! What is it? You're finally joining me for some girl time?"

" _Sonoko, Shinichi left again on his trip..._ "

"Alright, I'm coming over now. Sit tight ok?"

It made Sonoko wonder why everyone seems to think she was a love expert that they can turn to. Oh well, at least this means if she failed at her new business venture, she could always become a marriage counsellor.

 **-END-**

* * *

A/N: Stranger things have happened. Besides, Kaito knew who his #1 fan is so why not?

* * *

 **-OMAKE-**

Two weeks later, at the same mall, in the same cafe, Sonoko once again sat down for a drink. She looked out into the walkway, people gazing and admiring at other fashion style. Few minutes later, she recognised a tall female figure with dark brown hair hanging pass her shoulders with a small red ribbon tied on its side. She had a pressed white jacket, folded at the sleeves, and a blue one piece dress with small white bird embroidery at the hems. The girl wore a pair of metallic half rimmed glasses with a small clover decal on the side. She was hanging off the arm of a handsome blond male, face slightly obscured by the female, but Sonoko feels she should know the man.

The female looked away from her companion and excused herself to approach Sonoko.

"Sonoko-chan!" She gave her a large hug. "What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Kai-chan, good to see you too." Sonoko beamed back, mindful to address _her_ with the correct pronoun. Ever since they first met up, they have been in constant contact with calls and messaging, with a few short shopping trips. Sonoko could honestly say they have become best friends.

"Do you want to join us for lunch and drinks?" _She_ gestured to the blond standing some distance away.

Shaking her head, Sonoko physically turned her friend around and gave a push.

"He's not back often right? I don't want to be a third wheel. Though you'll have to tell me all about it afterwards ok?"

Sonoko followed the exiting back, nodding a polite greeting when her eyes met the blond companion. She could see why her friend could become so enamoured with this man. If she didn't have Makoto-san, he would make a nice partner. That reminds her, she still needs to buy a present for Makoto-san to congratulate him on his recent championship.


End file.
